


Between you and the moon

by thedude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cambiaformas, Espero en Diosito que no me salga tan mal, I'm really have no idea what I'm doing, Kinda, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shifters, Vampires, Vampiros, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude
Summary: Un misterioso chico y una pelea milenaria, ¿Tendrá aquello que ambos necesitan?





	1. Media luna

Las leyendas son parte esencial del folclor, pero, ¿qué pasaría si esas leyendas no son tan fantásticas como parecen y son más reales que lo que vemos?

 

Durante miles de años múltiples y variadas especies fuera de la humana han vivido y mantenido un bajo perfil, las épocas de oscurantismo, la cacería de brujas y la quema de inocentes fue una de sus principales razones para nunca resaltar, aunque hubiesen situaciones difíciles de camuflar.

 

_Con el tiempo algunas especies se volvieron elitistas y cerradas, otras mutaron tras la mezcla de genes y muchas más llegaron a su extinción por la caza entre ellas mismas, aunque un tema siempre tabú serán los híbridos, hijos de padres especialmente poderosos que pueden soportar el dolor de la unión y el rechazo de sus familias._

 

Mingyu frunció su ceño cerrando ese antiguo libro antes de gruñir agotado, pronto tomaría el liderazgo de su manada de lobos, una de las importantes y fuertes en Corea, por ello mismo su madre lo había estado preparando para ese momento, impartiéndole clases de historia, combate y diplomacia.

 

\- ¿Aburrido?- preguntó a su lado Seokmin quien terminaba de preparar algunos documentos legales.

 

-Muerto de aburrimiento, quiero solamente salir a correr bajo la luz de la luna, disfrutar del aroma del bosque húmedo, el miedo de las presas- comenzó a murmurar con sus ojos brillando emocionados.

 

\- Pero no harás nada de eso si no logras completar tu transición a alfa- dijo su madre entrando en la habitación- Seokmin, cariño, ¿nos dejas solos un momento?- pidió amable, viendo al chico asentir antes de tomar sus cosas y salir cerrando detrás suyo.

 

\- Lo sé madre, lo sé- murmuró sentándose derecho viendo a la mujer frente a él, ya algunas suaves marcas cruzaban por su rostro, pero aún conservaba su aire juvenil y relajado, aunque no fuera realmente relajada.

 

\-  ¿Alguna marca ha aparecido?- preguntó sentándose en la única silla frente a él, viéndolo negar- es preocupante, a tu edad ya deberías tener la marca de su alma gemela- dijo suspirando- a menos que aún no nazca.

 

\- ¿Cómo papá contigo?- preguntó curioso, pues su padre recientemente había muerto, dejándole entonces a él, la obligación de encargarse de la manada.

 

\- Puede ser o… en realidad tu alma gemela no es un lobo- contestó con cierto tono de preocupación, el hecho de que la pareja de su hijo no pertenezca a su especie es peligroso, pues la unión podría no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar descendientes.

 

Mingyu frunció su ceño ante la remota posibilidad de que su pareja no fuera un lobo también, ¿qué harían durante las lunas llenas? ¿Cómo entendería su pareja la importancia de las cacerías? ¿La importancia de la crianza conjunta de los cachorros?

 

\- Estaré bien si no es un vampiro- aseguró parándose regalándole una suave sonrisa a su madre- ya estoy listo.

 

\- Entonces daré la orden de tener todo preparado para esta noche- dijo ella sonriendo también- eres idéntico a tu padre- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

 

Al llegar la noche Mingyu sale de la mansión donde viven, vistiendo únicamente la túnica ceremonial, sabe que la transición de cachorro a alfa de la manada será dolorosa, sabe que puede morir en medio de ella, pero si logra vivir, entonces adquirirá los conocimientos de sus antepasados, la capacidad para comunicarse con los no cambia formas y se respetaran sus decisiones.

 

Caminó despacio adentrándose en el oscuro y espeso bosque hasta llegar al claro, viendo a los miembros más viejos de su manada esperándolo, llegó hasta el centro del circulo y dejó caer su bata, la luz de la luna llenó su cuerpo, respiró profundo y esperó paciente a que llenaran su cuerpo con símbolos y líneas que llamaban a sus antepasados a tomarlo al plano astral y ver si era digno de volverse su alfa.

 

Al terminar fue dejado solo, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a ganar temperatura, su piel comenzó a expenderse y sus huesos a romperse para su transformación, generalmente eso le tomarían segundos, pero al ser un ritual el proceso se ralentizaba, el dolor lentamente iba aumentando mientras gruñidos y quejidos salían de sus labios,  los minutos avanzaban lentos, demasiado para su gusto, el dolor llegó al punto de volverse insoportable, gritos de angustia y dolor llenaban el bosque, mientras su manada esperaba a la orilla del mismo.

 

Su mente quedó en blanco al desmayarse por el dolor, enfrentándose rápidamente a sus antepasados, su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo y tatarabuelo estaban frente a él, debía luchar para ganarse su lugar como Alfa, la lucha fue dura, dolorosa y larga, pero sus antepasados le concibieron el puesto de Alfa, al demostrar que no solo la fuerza bruta era necesaria, sino la inteligencia y la diplomacia.

 

Cuando regresó en sí, estaba el sol saliendo por el horizonte, su cuerpo entero ardía como si lo hubiesen dejado sobre las llamas, lentamente fue levantándose encontrándose de frente con los ancianos de la manada.

 

\- Bienvenido Alfa- dijeron todos bajando sus cabezas como signo de sumisión.

 

Mingyu sonrió dando un par de pasos antes de bajar su vista a su brazo, debajo de las líneas blancas, reconoció un patrón que no existía antes en su piel, talló suavemente tirando la pintura viendo media luna azul con tintes rojos, estaba más que confundido, se supondría que un luna llena sería la marca de su alma gemela.

 

\- Su pareja destinada solo es mitad hombre lobo- aclaró el sanador viendo su marca fijamente- podría ser un mitad humano- murmuró queriendo relajar a su alfa.

 

\- Puede ser- murmuró tomando su bata para cubrirse, aunque para ellos fuera normal la desnudez no consideraba que a su pareja le hiciera mucha gracia que constantemente le vieran desnudo.

 

Comenzó  a caminar de regreso a la mansión con los demás detrás suyo cuando detuvo sus pasos elevando su rostro al cielo, captando un dulce aroma que provenía del este del bosque, era imposible no detectarlo, era como el aroma de la madera con toques de canela y algo más, algo caliente y ferroso.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su madre en tono bajo pues todos podían sentir su tensión.

 

\- ¿No lo huelen?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en ese exquisito aroma que lentamente comenzaba a enloquecerlo- es delicioso- susurró por lo bajo transformándose para correr hacia el origen de aquel majestuoso olor.

 

Sus patas se impulsaban en las raíces de los arboles, mientras ágilmente se deslizaba entre las sombras acercándose violentamente hacia su presa, olía tan bien que difícilmente podría detenerse en ese instante, cuando lo vio su cuerpo entero se detuvo, era un chico, la fuente del enloquecedor aroma era un chico. El chico en cuestión estaba paralizado, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando el miedo en ellos, pero su aroma solo se volvía más y más fuerte, ansiaba tanto comerlo entero.

 

Oyó como tragó seco, buscando ansiosamente una manera de escapar de él, lo sabía, pero no había nada más divertido para un cazador como él que ver una presa que ansiaba huir de sus colmillos. El chico se veía agotado, como si llevara horas corriendo por el bosque, su ropa estaba mojada, manchada y rasgada, sus manos mostraban signos inequívocos de golpes y raspones y su rostro estaba bañado en lodo.

 

Lentamente fue acercándose a él, sabía que su tamaño era lo que más aterrado tenía al chico, sus ojos estaban fijos en él, en su delicada figura, en su enloquecedor aroma, en la marca en su brazo, detuvo todos sus movimientos, era idéntica a la suya, azul con manchas rojas, en forma de una perfecta media luna. Sus ojos se conectaron y se perdió en aquellos pozos oscuros, manchados en dolor, pánico y angustia, reanudó sus pasos, lento, cauteloso, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para oír su ritmo cardíaco.

 

-Por favor no me comas- suplicó el chico con voz suave, mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

 

Mingyu acercó su hocico a la mano ajena acariciándola suavemente buscando calmar su angustia, sintió como lentamente la temblorosa mano se movía hasta acunar su mandíbula inferior. Su lengua salió deslizándose despacio por los delgados dedos ajenos, limpiándolos, oyendo una pequeña risa nerviosa.

 

\- Te juro que no tengo buen sabor- susurró un poco más calmado, hasta que notó más lobos rodeándolos, entonces el pánico nuevamente se adueñó de él.

 

Mingyu elevó su rostro deteniendo los pasos de su manada entera, entonces haciendo acopio de la poca energía que le quedaba cambió a su forma humana asustando al chico quien se tambaleó alejándose de él.

 

Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, miedo, vergüenza y horror, Mingyu se acercó lentamente al otro quien terminó cayendo al suelo tras tropezar con una rama.

 

\- Tranquilo nadie te hará daño- le aclaró en tono calmado viendo la confusión en el rostro ajeno.

 

\- ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en quien acaba de cambiar de lobo a persona?- dijo casi histérico.

 

\- Porqué no tienes más opciones que hacerlo, estás rodeado por mi manada y si yo digo que nadie te toque no lo harán- prometió extendiendo su mano- vamos te ayudaré.

 

El misterioso chico observó su rostro y su mano durante algunos pocos minutos antes de decidirse a tomar su mano, cuando sus pieles se rozaron ambos jadearon abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, su madre le había dicho que al conocer a su alma gemela sería como ser quemado, pero de forma plácida, en aquel entonces pensó que su madre estaba loca, pero realmente se sentía de esa manera.

 

Al parecer aquella sensación fue demasiado para el chico que terminó desvaneciéndose, Mingyu apenas pudo atraparlo entre sus brazos, viéndolo de cerca era aún más hermoso.

 

\- ¿Alfa?- preguntó Hansol acercándose lentamente a él.

 

\- Debemos llevarlo con Minghao- dijo y vio a su manada moverse despacio para que ellos pasaran, regresando a la mansión, donde rápidamente fue llevado con el integrante chino de la manada.

 

\- Alfa- saludó viendo curioso al chico que traía en brazos.

 

\- Es mi pareja destinada- declaró sorprendiendo a todos los presentes - necesito saber que tan mal está, una vez limpio y curado llévenlo a mi habitación- dijo colocándolo suavemente sobre la camilla- confío en ustedes- dijo viendo a Minghao y Seungkwan.

 

-No lo defraudaremos- dijeron ambos bajando sus cabezas viéndolo salir.

 

Seokmin lo esperaba fuera viéndolo fijamente, siendo el segundo al mando en la manada siempre estaría detrás de su Alfa.

 

\- Debemos reunirnos de nuevo con los ancianos- le dijo caminando hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse.

 

 Seokmin convocó nuevamente a los ancianos en la mansión principal, todos esperaban a su alfa sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor, Mingyu entró y se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa enfocando su mirada en todos los presentes, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

 

\- Los he reunido a todos de nuevo puesto que he encontrado a mi pareja destinada- un jadeo colectivo- es seguro que no sabe que es mitad lobo, pues al verme transformarme se asustó.

 

\- ¿Es seguro mantenerlo en la casa?- preguntó entonces una de las más jóvenes quien acompañaba a su abuela.

 

\- No puedo dejarlo ir, mi instinto de obligaría a ir tras él dejándolos solos y vulnerables, y tras las amenazas de los vampiros de atacar no es sensato que me vaya.

 

\- ¿Cree que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para sobrevivir a la unión?- preguntó el jefe de medicina.

 

\- No lo sé, era demasiado ligero cuando lo cargue hasta aquí- dijo frunciendo su ceño- aunque parecía muy asustado, como si estuviese huyendo de algo o alguien.

 

\- ¿Y si acogimos a alguien que atacó a los vampiros?- preguntó entonces el general de combate.

 

\- Me tocara aceptar mis errores- dijo Mingyu parándose- no dejaré a la deriva a mi pareja, pero tampoco la pondré por encima de la seguridad de la manada, cuando despierte hablaré con él.

 

Los ancianos asintieron a sus palabras parándose para irse, pues todos debían mantener sus ojos bien abiertos, pues las amenazas de los vampiros no eran para tomarse a la ligera, su territorio era enorme y los vampiros necesitaban tierras para cazar también y tras la negación del anterior alfa ellos declararon que los atacarían.


	2. Extraños encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pedido inusual y un encuentro que desearía que no hubiese pasado.

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, en un enorme condominio se comienza a ver vida, pues sus habitantes eran parte del aquelarre más poderoso en el occidente de Asia. Seungcheol despertó revolviendo su cabello con fastidio pues en las últimas semanas había tenido que lidiar con los problemas que su padre había dejado tras de sí antes de suicidarse.

 

Nunca tuvo una buena relación con él, pues lo consideraba un loco enfermo de poder, no un líder. Vio su habitación notando entonces la ausencia de su pareja, volteó hacia la mesita de noche viendo que era realmente temprano penas acaba de oscurecer.

 

\- Un líder debería ser el primero en despertar- le dijo saliendo del baño completamente desnudo, con suaves gotas recorriendo su cuerpo- Deja de babear por mi y levántate, debemos encontrar a Wonwoo antes que los lobos- le recordó cortando su línea de pensamiento.

 

\- Jamás me dejas disfrutar de ti- se quejó parándose.

 

\- Tienes una eternidad para eso, ahora debemos recuperar a Wonwoo - dijo secando su largo cabello rubio.

 

\- Me pone cuando amaneces mandón- le dijo atrapándolo entre sus brazos, besando su cuello, justo antes de enterrar sus colmillos en él, bebiendo ávidamente.

 

\- Todo te pone a ti- se burló en medio de un suave gemido, antes de sentir como lamia la herida cerrándola.

 

\- Solo cuando te involucra- murmuró alejándose despacio- ¿Jihoon no te ha comunicado nada?- preguntó entrando al baño.

 

\- Aún está en celo y Soonyoung no lo dejará salir hasta que haya pasado- le recordó cambiándose- podría pedirle ayuda a Jisoo- dijo oyendo el gruñido molesto de su Alfa.

 

-Ni se te ocurra Jeonghan, sabes que no me termina de agradar tu amiguito- dijo entrando a la tina caliente- no porque me haya salvado significa que confíe en él.

 

\- Si lo hubiera querido te hubiese dejado morir ahí- le recordó entrando al baño- hizo el pacto de sangre con nuestro aquelarre y te ha demostrado que no te fallará.

 

Seungcheol fijó su mirada en su dulce pareja, sabía que no decía mentira alguna pero algo dentro suyo pulsaba con desagrado siempre que veía al chico por las instalaciones, como si algo en su ser fuera malvado, más de lo que ellos mismo lo eran.

 

Lo mismo le había comentado Junhui, su mano derecha y nunca desconfiaría de su mano derecha, sus instintos siempre eran acertados.

 

\- Puede ayudarte, pero nada de involucrarlo mucho- le advirtió viendo como el rubio rodaba sus ojos, inclinándose para probar sus labios.

 

\- Si señor Choi, no olvide la junta con los gnomos del norte- susurró sobre sus labios- que no te engañen con sus palabras.

 

-Ya lo sé Hannie, no pasará- prometió viéndolo alejarse para irse.

 

Jeonghan salió de su pent-house dirigiéndose al sótano donde estaba el laboratorio, al entrar vio a Jisoo dictando órdenes sobre los siguientes experimentos a realizar, estaban buscando una manera de mantener sus bancos de sangre sin recurrir a secuestrar humanos.

 

\- Joshua- le llamó viéndolo voltear con una suave sonrisa pintada en sus labios- necesito tu ayuda.

 

Sin decir nada lo siguió hasta su oficina cerrando la puerta tras ellos, viendo al rubio tomar la carpeta de Wonwoo, lanzándola a su dirección atrapándola en el aire.

 

\- Es necesario encontrarlo antes que los lobos, él es nuestro pase a la victoria con la pelea con ellos, nosotros controlaríamos todo el país.

 

Jisoo asintió leyendo lo que había dentro de la carpeta, niveles hormonales extraños que lo hacían ver como en beta, pero su prueba salía positiva a omega, su historial clínico, con un constante de enfermedades estomacales poco comunes.

 

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó sin entender completamente que era ese chico.

 

\- Es un hibrido- murmuró un voz detrás suyo, obligándolo a voltear viendo a un pálido Jihoon en la puerta.

 

\- ¿Listo para volver al trabajo?- preguntó Jeonghan con una suave sonrisa a pesar del claro mal humor del más bajito.

 

\- Si no lo hago perderé la cabeza, Soonyoung no me dejaba ni respirar un segundo- se quejó bajo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas- Wonwoo escapó hace un par de días, por seguridad lo manteníamos en el laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, pero escapó tras un corte de energía causado por gárgolas furiosas con el trato del anterior líder.

 

\-  ¿No han podido seguir su rastro?- preguntó curioso viendo a ambos hombres.

 

\- Ese es un problema, Wonwoo puede ocultar su aroma cuando está asustado, aunque creemos que eso no impediría que su pareja destinada le encuentre.

 

\- ¿Por qué no hay información de sus padres o su infancia fuera de lo médico?

 

Jihoon volteó a ver a Jeonghan esperando que él contestara eso, pues a él le daba cierta pena la historia del chico, aunque solo fuera un peón en su lucha por territorio de caza.

 

\- Su madre era la hermana menor de un poderoso Alfa del sur, su destinado era un vampiro sin mucha fuerza aparente, de éste mismo aquelarre, huyeron juntos y a nadie realmente le importó, pues no creían que pudieran procrear hasta que una sirena le comentó a uno de los subordinados del líder que había visto a la mujer paseando de la mano de un niño pequeño quien extrañamente olía a vampiro, obviamente ningún vampiro en su sano juicio dejaría a su hijo con un cambia formas, a menos claro que sea su otro padre. Ambos fueron asesinados por miembros de este aquelarre, pero nunca pudieron encontrar al niño, por lo que se comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero nada se encontró, por lo que el tema quedó en el olvido, el niño había sido entregado a una familia humana, era lo suficientemente pequeño para no recordar nada de su anterior vida con seres mágicos, por lo que creció siendo un niño como cualquier otro.

 

Jisoo frunció su ceño, sabía que el aquelarre había sido muy estricto con su anterior líder, pero no podía ver a su actual líder actuando igual, matando a una pareja y sus hijos.

 

\- Cuando lo encontramos fue porque perdió el control de sí mismo y atacó a un hombre en un callejón, Soonyoung fue quien logró controlarlo antes de que drenara completamente al tipo, eso fue aproximadamente cuatro meses atrás, desde entonces lo tuvimos encerrado, pues no podíamos permitir que atacara a más humanos y nos descubrieran, fue entonces que curiosos al no encontrar registros suyos en ningún aquelarre conocido comenzamos a tomar muestras suyas, encontrando que era una combinación de cambia formas lobo y vampiro, y solo había un caso de un hijo desaparecido de padres cambia forma y vampiro.

 

\- ¿Tiene algo más fuera de eso qué lo haga tan interesante para los lobos?

 

\- Su tiempo de regeneración supera a ambas especies- habló al fin Jihoon, viendo al castaño con la carpeta en mano- podíamos sacar casi toda su sangre y en horas estaba como si nada, si pudiéramos reconocer todos los alelos en su genética podríamos sintetizarla, dándonos un ventaja sobre todos, seríamos virtualmente invencibles.

 

\- ¿Virtualmente?- cuestionó Jisoo frunciendo su ceño levemente, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio.

 

\- Incluso Wonwoo tiene debilidades, la plata es probablemente la única.

 

\- Por eso es de suma importancia que lo recuperemos, debe estar en alguna parte del bosque, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a mandar un grupo de exploración que los lobos los maten.

 

\- ¿Quieres que vaya solo?- soltó viendo al rubio asentir, puesto que sabía de su pasado como espía.

 

\- No hay persona en éste aquelarre que pueda hacerlo mejor que tu, además no llamarás demasiado la atención, solo eres medio vampiro- le dijo Jihoon parándose para ir a trabajar dejándolos solos.

 

-Ven, serás bien recibido- repitió Jisoo enfocando sus ojos en Jeonghan quien río cubriendo su boca con su mano.

 

\- Nunca dije que no lo fueras, pero están demasiado acostumbrados al elitismo, eres el primer mestizo en siglos, no puedes culparlos- dijo suspirando- ¿puedo contar con que investigues donde está Wonwoo?

 

Jisoo suspiró asintiendo antes de salir para subir a su cuarto, debía revisar algunas provisiones, buscar al chico podría tomarle días enteros, cuando tomó el elevador fue que se topó con Junhui la mano derecha del actual líder.

 

\- Jisoo- saludó secamente viéndolo fijamente.

 

\- Junhui- contestó picando el botón de su piso.

 

\- ¿Regresando tan pronto a tu cuarto?

 

-Jeonghan me ha pedido un favor y debo ir por las llaves de mi auto- dijo sin más viendo como el otro lo veía con desconfianza- ¿Por qué siempre usas manga larga? ¿No es incomodo?

 

\- Mi piel es muy sensible a la luz, incluso la artificial- contestó viendo que el otro en cambio tenía un color más sano por su naturaleza mestiza- ¿No necesita sangre regularmente cierto?

 

-Una vez cada pocos meses es suficiente, llevo una dieta humana- murmuró pues sabía que contaban las veces que iban a los bancos de sangre por pintas- la sangre no me sabe tan bien como a ustedes.

 

\- Los mestizos son raros- comentó antes de salir dejándolo solo con los puños blanco de tanto apretarlos, odiaba a los pura sangre por la forma tan arrogante que tenían de ser, como si los demás debiesen besar la tierra por la que caminaban.

 

Al llegar a su piso fue a su habitación y tomó todo lo que creía necesario empacándolo en una mochila antes de ir al estacionamiento en el edificio continuo, saliendo con dirección al bosque, pasaría la noche trazando su plan a seguir, se adentraría en el bosque en la madrugada, así los lobos no sospecharían de él, solo sería un tonto humano que se perdió.

 

Esperó paciente cantando al ritmo de las canciones del radio hasta que comenzó a amanecer, entonces salió de su auto con su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar al centro del bosque, disfrutando del aire fresco y el viento frío chocando contra su piel, mientras agudizaba su audición buscando cualquier cosa que le indicara cual era el camino para llegar a los cambia forma.

 

Cuando de pronto pisó mal cayendo, rodó colina abajo, lastimándose en el camino, maldiciendo su distracción, gruño al ver su tobillo lastimado, a diferencia de los sangre pura él no podía recuperarse rápidamente, era más como un humano.

 

\- Por idiota- se regañó tratado de pararse cuando oyó pasos fuertes, pesados a su espalda, con cuidado se dio media vuelta a un par de enormes lobos que lo hicieron tragar nervioso.

 

Seokmin fue quien se acercó oliéndolo más de cerca antes de alejarse y transformarse en persona haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Jisoo quien cerró sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de las rutas normales de paseo?- cuestionó viéndolo fijamente, notando que se veía como cualquier otro campista.

 

-Quería ver nuevo paisajes- susurró sintiendo la mirada inquisitoria de ambos cambia formas.

 

\- ¿Vienes solo?- preguntó otra voz, suponiendo que el otro lobo también había regresado a su forma humana.

 

\- No tengo muchos amigos que disfruten de un buen paseo bajo el sol- dijo casi riendo ante su propia broma.

 

\- Te llevaremos con nuestro médico para curarte y volverás a tu auto y olvidarás todo lo que has visto- le dijo Hansol.

 

\- Eso quisiera hacer- murmuró sincero, ver hombres desnudos no era uno de sus hobbies favorito a pesar de disfrutar de ellos de vez en vez.

 

Oyó las hojas crujir nuevamente antes de sentir algo húmedo tocar sus manos, abrió sus ojos viendo al enorme lobo café frente a él, tragó duro y se paró apoyándose en él, subiendo a su lomo con cuidado, no olía particularmente a nada, por lo que supuso era un beta, a diferencia del otro que olía a madera quemada y ¿caramelo?, eso era extraño.

 

Se aferró a su pelaje mientras corrían por el bosque, era tan rápido que sus ojo apena captaban por donde iban, en momentos como esos deseaba ser sangre pura, finalmente y tras unos minutos de trayecto llegaron a una enorme mansión con toque rustico, le pareció adorable, bajó cuidadoso, viendo a un castaño que corrió hacia el pelinegro a su lado, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse y cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, pues estaba desnudo.

 

\- ¿No deberías estar cuidando al chico?- preguntó el pelinegro riendo un poco.

 

\- Te marchaste sin despertarme- le regañó el castaño antes de besarlo- ¿quién es él?

 

-Se torció el tobillo, pensamos que Minghao le podría ayudar antes de que pudiera volver a su auto y marcharse- contestó Seokmin tomando la mano de Jisoo para ayudarlo a caminar dentro de la mansión.

 

\- Mingyu se enojará- les advirtió el castaño, antes de entrar de vuelta a la mansión, seguido de su pareja.

 

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos- susurró Seokmin a su oído haciéndolo sonrojar más.

 

Jisoo abrió lentamente su ojos viendo frente a si una enorme mesa llena de cambia formas que lo veían con curiosidad, iban desde niños hasta algunos ancianos, todos eran muy poco discretos con su escrutinio.

 

\- La enfermería está por acá- le dijo guiándolo a un pasillo largo hasta la última puerta, la cual abrió sin tocar, topándose de frente con Chan siendo examinado por Minghao pues últimamente sentía un extraña sensación sobre su marca, la cual estaba en su vientre bajo.

 

Cuando los ojos de Jisoo y Chan hicieron conexión sintió como el aire comenzó a faltarle y su corazón comenzaba a latir, asustado trató de huir alejándose del toque de Seokmin quien lo vio curioso hasta que el aroma amenazador de Chan llegó hasta él, inmediatamente soltó al ligero castaño quien trastabillo cayendo de espaldas.

 

 Chan se movió olvidándose de Minghao y de Seokmin enfocándose en ese extraño castaño a quien veía sin parpadear.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- exigió el menor moviéndose despacio oliendo el miedo en el omega.

 

\- J-Jisoo- susurró como si hablara de un secreto viendo una pequeña sonrisa nacer en los labios ajenos.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Mingyu llamando la atención de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mingyu sabe quién es Jisoo? ¿Wonwoo ya despertó? ¿Realmente Jeonghan es tan malo como aparenta? 
> 
>  
> 
> No olviden dejar algún comentario para mantener mis ganas de escribir~  
> (Se lamentan los posibles horrores gramaticales y ortográficos pues no cuento en beta)


	3. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchos secretos y pocas respuestas~

Wonwoo abrió lentamente sus ojos sin saber donde se encontraba, lo último que podía recordar era al imponente chico moreno frente a él, se movió despacio hasta quedar sentado en la enorme y cómoda cama, la habitación entera olía delicioso, como sándalo y algo más almizclado, tembló suavemente sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, no podía entrar en celo en ese momento, pensó aterrado de la sola idea.

 

Sus celos eran irregulares gracias a su genética, pero igual los hacía mucho más fuertes, pensando en ello se levantó de la cama notando la ropa limpia y sus heridas curadas.

 

-Debo salir de aquí- susurró parándose de la cama sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas.

 

La puerta cedió suavemente ante su empuje, asomó su cabeza viendo el pasillo despejado por lo que salió buscando alguna puerta que diera afuera, debía seguir corriendo, cualquier estadía demasiado prolongada en algún lugar significaba una ventaja para los vampiros.

 

Sus pasos eran lentos, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque eso era poco importante si el Alfa lo olía pronto, aunque al parecer donde estaba él no había ni un alma, lo que lo relajó moviéndose un poco más rápido hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al primer piso, comenzó a bajar hasta que oyó voces.

 

\- ¿Puedes creer que nuestro Alfa dejó a un humano quedarse?- dijo una de las voces con incredulidad.

 

\- Si trajo a ese extraño chico con él, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él- contestó la otra voz, mientras se alejaban de las escaleras dejando a Wonwoo confundido.

 

¿Un humano tan lejos de los senderos?, eso sonaba más a un vampiro buscándole, sin darle más vueltas decidió continuar moviéndose, al llegar al primer piso revisó que no hubiese nadie cerca para poder buscar una salida, al cual encontró rápidamente, abrió la puerta y tomó un par de botas que estaban cerca, asegurándose que le quedaban medianamente bien, salió viendo que no había más que un par de niños jugando algo lejos de la puerta, respiró hondo y comenzó a correr, le quedaban algunos minutos antes de que su celo lo golpeara por completo, trataría de alejarse todo lo posible.

 

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidas atrayendo la atención de los niños que lo vieron con curiosidad pero no mencionaron nada, tal vez era un cambia formas tímido que prefería correr al bosque antes de transformarse. Después de que descubriera que era parte vampiro desató sus habilidades, pues se habían mantenido dormidas por su crianza completamente humana.

 

Corrió esquivando arboles y ramas, hasta llegar a un claro, donde se dejó caer agotado, sintiendo como el calor abrasivo consumía su cuerpo y solo pudo llevar sus manos a su pecho, dolía demasiado, siempre era doloroso, pero esta vez era casi insoportable todo, mordió sus labios abriéndolos para acallar su grito.

 

                                                                                              ~~~

 

Mingyu observaba pacientemente a Chan quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Minghao trataba el tobillo lastimado de Jisoo, Minghao era muy cuidadoso, pues sabía que el menor podía ser muy impulsivo, peor aún tratándose de su pareja destinada.

 

\- ¿Cómo fue que caíste?- preguntó Mingyu cruzándose de brazos para dirigir sus ojos a Jisoo quien se exaltó pues el aura del Alfa era bastante aterradora aunque tuviera un rostro bastante tranquilo.

 

\- Estaba buscando aves, por ir viendo al cielo pise mal y caí- murmuró con cierta pena, aún no podía creer que esa había sido su estúpida coartada.

 

\- ¿Sabes de los cambia formas?- preguntó entonces Minhao, mientras terminaba de vendar su pie.

 

\- Vivía en un barrio muy especial en Los Ángeles, todos eran algo fuera de los humanos- confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Tu no eres completamente humano- dijo entonces Mingyu viéndolo fijo- no hueles completamente humano, pero no identifico lo otro.

 

\- Mi padre se fue cuando era un niño, y mi madre jamás me quiso decir quién o qué era él- dijo bajando la mirada.

 

\- Chan y Seokmin te llevarán de regreso a tu auto- ordenó Mingyu parándose- iré a mi habitación- le anunció a Minghao para que él se encargara de cualquier percance en su ausencia.

 

Todos asintieron viéndolo salir, para después volver a sumirse en el silencio.

 

Mingyu se dirigió al segundo piso hacia su habitación cuando el dulce aroma del misterioso chico llegó a su nariz, era enloquecedor, peor que antes, su ceño se frunció pues eso solo podía significar que el celo ajeno acaba de comenzar, apresuró sus pasos abriendo la puerta notando la ausencia de su pareja.

 

Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente, había miembros de su manada que no eran precisamente muy leales pero tampoco quería desconfiar de ellos, tal vez solo había salido a buscar que comer, caminó siguiendo el dulce rastro llegando a la salida de emergencia, la abrió viendo a unos cachorros regresando de jugar.

 

 - ¡Alfa!- gritaron corriendo a él- ¿Puede jugar con nosotros?- preguntó el mayor de ambos.

 

\- Lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupado- les dijo condescendiente antes de sonreír un poco- ¿han visto a un chico así de alto y cabello negro saliendo por aquí?

 

-Fue al bosque, iba corriendo- dijo el menor y su hermano asintió confirmando sus palabras- parecía que tenía prisa, pensamos que quería cazar y era muy tímido para cambiar frente a otros.

 

\- Gracias- dijo despeinando a ambos- vuelvan dentro y pídanle una paleta de mi parte a Seokmin- murmuró y ambos niños corrieron dentro gritando emocionados, entonces él se enfocó en encontrar el aroma de su pareja, era muy tenue comparado con los otros aromas que llenaban el bosque, pero no tardó mucho en encontrar su rastro, apresurándose se transformó y corrió.

 

Sus patas resonaban pesadas por el bosque, al notar otros aromas poco comunes apresuró su paso aún más, al llegar al claro ceremonial vio a un par de gnomos rodeando el cuerpo de su pareja, su instinto de protección fue más fuerte que su propio raciocinio, por lo que gruñó furioso alertando a los gnomos quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa.

 

Mingyu se movió despacio gruñendo a cada segundo más y más grave, mostrando sus colmillos blancos y afilados, viendo a los pequeños gnomos apuntar con sus lanzas hacia él.

 

Un par de suaves quejidos llamaron la atención de Mingyu y nuevamente el dulce aroma de su pareja se expandió llenando todo, los gnomos bajaron la guardia y Mingyu aprovechó para derribarlos sin mucho esfuerzo les gruñó en la cara y los dejó irse, pues sabían que difícilmente podrían contra él, por lo que al quitar sus pesadas patas de encima corrieron perdiéndose en el bosque.

 

Entonces se transformó arrodillándose cerca del chico, acariciando su mejilla ferviente, oyendo un suave quejido en respuesta antes de que sus ojos oscuros se abrieran.

 

\- T-Tómame- suplicó en tono quebrado, sin poder moverse mucho por lo adolorido que estaba, y sabía que solo tenía dos opciones, satisfacía su necesidad básica de apareamiento o confiaba en el alfa frente a él en llevarlo con Minghao y que le diera un supresor fuerte.

 

\- ¿Eso quieres?- preguntó apenas pudiendo contenerse, acariciando su cuello pálido.

 

\- N-No- jadeó lagrimeando, mientras sentía como su ropa interior estaba completamente mojada y probablemente sus pantalones estarían igual, su aroma probablemente estaba enloqueciendo al moreno frente a él.

 

\- Vamos- dijo cargándolo, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero le exigía tomar en ese segundo al omega, luchó contra su instinto oyendo a su lobo llorar por negarse a ello.

 

Su velocidad como humano poco se comparaba con la de lobo, pero su pareja no podía sostenerse ni a sí mismo, menos a su pelaje, por lo que corrió en su forma humana hasta llegar a la mansión, donde se encontró de frente con otro par de alfas quienes gruñeron extasiados ante el dulce aroma.

 

\- Se acercan solo un paso y los mato- gruñó Mingyu logrando que ambos controlaran sus cuerpos, pasó enseguida de ellos y fue directo a su habitación, Minghao no podría atender en ese momento al chico- Tu nombre- exigió acomodándolo sobre la cama, viéndolo jadear.

 

-W-Wonwoo- murmuró apretando suavemente sus piernas y brazos sobre su pecho- n-necesito un s-supresor.

 

\- No puedo dejarte solo Wonwoo sería peligroso- dijo acercándose a él tomando sus manos para alejarlas de su pecho- prometo no marcarte… aún- murmuró y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más juntó sus labios en un toque suave, para rápidamente comenzar a moverlos, sintiendo rápidamente como era correspondido, dejando libres las suaves manos ajenas movió las suyas hasta la orilla del suéter que traía puesto Wonwoo levantándolo.

 

El toque de las frías manos ajenas estremeció por completo a Wonwoo quien gimió dándole entrada a la curiosa lengua ajena, se rozaban saboreando al contrario mientras sentía las delicadas caricias subiendo por su vientre hasta su pecho, sus dedos eran rasposos contra su piel delicada y sensible haciéndolo gemir más rompiendo el beso.

 

\- Sabes delicioso- confesó el Alfa relamiendo sus labios, antes de deshacerse de su suéter tirándolo lejos, para comenzar a marcar su cuello y hombros con sus dientes y labios.

 

Wonwoo apenas era capaz de recordar como respirar, el aroma del moreno era demasiado, su calor sus manos acariciando su piel, todo era demasiado. En algún punto oyó la grave voz ajena pidiéndole elevara sus caderas y él sin negarse lo hizo de inmediato, sintiendo el aire frío contra su húmeda piel.

 

-Q-Quiero mi supresor- pidió con los ojos apenas viendo algo más allá del imponente hombre sobre él, quien le sonrió con cierta pena negando con su cabeza- por favor- suplicó antes de ser callado con otro beso caliente que lo dejó perdido en la nebulosa de placer.

 

Sintió las manos ajenas separando sus piernas, antes de observar como entre besos y pequeñas mordidas bajaba por su torso, evadiendo deliberadamente su goteante miembro, yendo a su entrada la cual lamió haciéndolo gemir agudo.

 

\- N-No- pidió queriendo cerrar sus piernas, pero las fuertes y callosas manos ajenas se lo impidieron, sintiendo más y más estimulación, logrando que se corriera manchando su vientre.

 

Mingyu sonrió alejándose, viendo su miembro más que listo, guidándolo con su mano rozó la ansiosa entrada ajena, introduciéndose lentamente en el otro, gruñendo ante lo apretado que estaba. Wonwoo por su parte gemía y suplicaba por más.

 

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, pausados y cuidadosos, volviéndose poco a poco más rápidos, más fuertes y más profundos, Wonwoo apenas era capaz de hilar más de dos palabras, mientras Mingyu luchaba contra sus ganas de marcar el perfecto y hermoso cuello ajeno, debía resistir, no podía obligar a su pareja a estar con él, aún si eso le rompía por dentro a cada segundo.

 

                                                                                                                    ~~~~

 

La habitación era un completo desastre, las sábanas revueltas, ropa por los suelos, incluso un lámpara rota, Wonwoo se sentó algo confundido, su cuerpo ardía aún, pero menos, bajó su vista viendo su pecho y vientre llenos de marcas de dientes y besos fuertes, su rostro probablemente le hacía rivalidad al color de las rosas rojas, se movió despacio notando lo flojas que estaban sus piernas.

 

 

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, lo que lo asustó un poco, volteó despacio viendo al imponente Alfa viéndolo fijamente- Te administre el supresor después de que te desmayaste de nuevo.

 

Ante esas palabras llevó su mano a su cuello y hombro, sintiéndolo tan suave y parejo como siempre había estado.

 

\- Te prometí que no te marcaría y siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo sentándose en la cama, dejando su espalda pegada a la cabecera dejando descubierto su torso, el cual también tenía marcas de mordidas.

 

Wonwoo mordió su labio inferior antes de tomar un profundo respiro.

 

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó en un suave susurro, viendo como el otro sonreía un poco dejando ver sus prominentes colmillos.

 

-Kim Mingyu, Alfa de la manada Moonlight- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- cuestionó volteándose completamente para verlo bien, aunque sus ojos dolieran un poco, sus gafas habían sido destrozadas cuando escapó del laboratorio.

 

\- ¿Has notado la marca en tu brazo?- murmuró señalándola, logrando que Wonwoo fijara su vista en ella, era una media luna azul con tonos rojizos, sus dedos la recorrieron con curiosidad, antes de subir su vista por su mano viendo un nombre en su muñeca- Mingyu…- susurró leyendo aquel nombre en una letra mucho más linda que la suya.

 

Mingyu se inclinó viendo su nombre marcado en su muñeca, eso podía significar que la otra misteriosa mitad de Wonwoo era vampiro, mordió su labio, eso solo traería problemas con su manada, pues no lo aceptaran tan fácil como si fuera mitad humano.

 

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó volviendo a ver los ojos ajenos, viendo la indecisión bailar en aquellos ojos cafés.

 

\- La marca de la luna significa que eres mitad hombre lobo, todos los cambia forma lobos tienen un luna como marca de sus almas gemelas, puede ser una luna llena si la pareja también es cambia formas, en cambio como solo es mitad cambia forma es una media luna, el nombre en tu muñeca significa que tu otra mitad es vampiro- murmuró viendo como su pareja empalidecía.

 

\- E-Ellos quieren matarme- susurró comprendiendo porque lo habían torturado de aquella manera.

 

\- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó de inmediato Mingyu tomando su mano para llamar su atención- ¿Quién te quiere muerto?

 

\- Los vampiros- contestó elevando su mirada clavándola en la ajena.

 

\- Sobre mi cadáver- gruñó asustando un poco a Wonwoo, y antes que pudiera decir algo más tocaron a su puerta, se levantó colocándose solamente unos pantalones para abrir la puerta viendo a Minghao.

 

-Tenemos problemas, Chan y Seokmin no han regresado y no encontramos rastro de ellos en el aire- dijo viendo a su alfa cerrar sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Era vampiro no es así?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos, viendo al chino asentir.

 

-Aunque era una parte muy pequeña, por eso no podías olerlo, su padre tampoco era completamente vampiro.


	4. Desastres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescate~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, debía atender unos asuntos personales primero~

Una vez completamente curado Jisoo fue guiado de regreso al sendero de turistas por Seokmin y Chan quien no quitaba sus ojos de él, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

 

-Así que… ¿Son pareja?- Preguntó Seokmin viéndolos con curiosidad, era extraño que la pareja de Chan fuera alguien tan misterioso.

 

\- Eso parece ser- contestó el menor sin soltar la cintura ajena, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía con choques eléctricos.

 

\- Eres aún un cachorro- susurró Jisoo viendo al menor, quien elevó su ceja sonriendo suavemente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

 

-Te aseguro que de cachorro solo me queda la edad- dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

 

Seokmin mordió sus labios para no reír, su amigo no se parecía en nada al pequeño cachorro que se había unido a ellos tras la muerte de sus padres.

 

Caminaron algunos segundos en completo silencio hasta que Jisoo detuvo por completo sus pasos, viendo al frente a ellos se encontraba Soonyoung viéndolo con desapruebo. Seokmin siguió su mirada encontrándose con aquel hombre, quien vestía de negro y llevaba encima un paraguas, respiró hondo arrugando de inmediato su nariz.

 

\- Vampiro- le avisó a Chan, quien se preparó para atacar si era necesario.

 

\- Así que siendo amiguitos con el enemigo- le dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos filosos y brillantes- creo que eso no le gustará mucho a Seungcheol.

 

Chan observó de reojo al mayor quien se tensó completamente, trató de quitar la mano del menor de su cintura pero le fue casi imposible, a pesar de su tamaño y compostura delgada era realmente fuerte.

 

\- ¿Eres parte del aquelarre de los Choi?- preguntó Seokmin con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para su transformación en cualquier momento, pero antes de poder oír una respuesta por parte de Jisoo sintió una aguja atravesar su piel paralizándolo en solo segundos.

 

\- Sabía que mi desconfianza en ti estaba justificada- soltó Junhui noqueando a Chan con un fuerte golpe en la nuca tirándolo al suelo, viendo el rostro compungido de Jisoo- creo que Jihoon encontrara entretenido experimentar con tu dulce pareja- Jisoo entonces gruñó furioso mostrando sus colmillos- no estás en condiciones de desafiarme y sabemos que perderías con tu debilucha naturaleza omega- murmuró despectivo, antes de que Soonyoung se acercara y lo noqueara también- hay que llevarlos a todos al laboratorio.

 

Mingyu se encontraba trazando las propiedades de los vampiros en la ciudad, para mandar grupos de reconocimiento a ver si alguno encontraba rastros de sus miembros perdidos, mientras tanto Wonwoo se encontraba sentado frente a él al otro lado de la enorme mesa de madera con un plato de avena con mano.

 

-Debes comer- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, marcando punto tras punto en aquel enorme mapa- si no, nunca recuperaras energía.

 

-No tengo realmente hambre- murmuró viendo sin interés su plato de avena.

 

\- ¿Quieres carne? ¿Fruta? ¿Sangre?- preguntó esta vez fijando sus ojos en los ajenos, viendo un brillo emocionado.

 

\- N-Nunca había tenido esta compulsión por beber sangre o siquiera por querer comer carne cruda- dijo con cierto temor en su voz, apretando el tazón en sus manos- siento que no puedo controlarme, siento que perderé la cabeza.

 

\- Generalmente los cachorros pasan por años de entrenamiento para que eso no les suceda pero tu pasaste demasiado tiempo con humanos para saber cómo controlar tus instintos- le tranquilizó cercándose a él, acariciando delicadamente su rostro con una de sus manos- si necesitas beber sangre, siempre puedes decírmelo.

 

\- ¿No sería contraproducente?- murmuró desconfiado- ¿eso no te matará?

 

Mingyu soltó una suave risa negando, acercándose lentamente hasta dejar sus labios rozando los ajenos.

 

-Eso solo es una leyenda- confesó antes de besarlo, sintiendo los tímidos movimientos ajenos antes de alejarse- probablemente solo me sienta un poco mareado, pero estaré bien, soy el alfa después de todo.

 

Wonwoo mordió su labio inferior viendo fijamente el largo y moreno cuello ajeno, oyendo como la sangre pasaba rápidamente a través de sus venas y arterias.

 

-Anda muerde- dijo el alto quitándole el tazón de las manos obligándolo a pararse para tomar su lugar y colocarlo sobre sus piernas.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó acariciando la tersa y caliente piel ajena, sintiendo como su boca de humedecía de pura anticipación.

 

-Seguro- murmuró en un tonó más grave que estremeció completamente al mayor, viendo como movía su cabeza para darle mayor espacio para que pudiera morderlo.

 

Wonwoo bajó lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron su piel, cientos de escalofríos recorriendo su columna, su respiración de aceleró antes de lamer la piel ajena saboreando a su pareja antes de encajar sus colmillos y comenzar a succionar, gimiendo gustosamente ante el dulce sabor, se perdió en aquel sabor hipnótico ignorando todo a su alrededor, gimiendo a cada trago, hasta que sintió un suave golpe en su trasero obligándolo a despegarse.

 

\- Suficiente- murmuró Mingyu agitado y con el rostro caliente- si no te paraba seguramente me drenabas por completo- bromeó sintiendo su propio miembro duro contra sus pantalones.

 

\- Lo siento- murmuró apenado, lamiendo la herida cerrándola- es que sabias muy bien- susurró escondiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

 

Mingyu estaba por contestar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Minghao quien le dio una mirada apenada.

 

-Uno de los chicos encontró un rastro muy débil- anunció viendo al alto asentir.

 

\- Saldré en un momento- le dijo y lo vio marcharse cerrando la puerta tras él- debo regresar a mi trabajo- le recordó a Wonwoo quien sin realmente desearlo se alejó despacio sin levantarse de sus piernas- volveré lo más pronto que me sea posible, mantente siempre dentro de la mansión, ninguno de los hombres puede asegurar tu seguridad si sales de la propiedad.

 

Wonwoo deseó protestar, no era un niño y podía cuidarse solo, pero no le quería dar más dolores de cabeza al alfa, por lo que solamente asintió parándose lentamente, viéndolo hacer lo mismo antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos calientes y grandes.

 

-Si pasa cualquier cosa concéntrate en mi, podré ubicarte si haces eso- le dijo viendo la confusión en sus ojos- cuando un lobo encuentra su alma gemela, aún si no han completado el reclamo serán capaces de encontrar al otro si se concentran lo suficiente- murmuró besando sus labios, sintiendo un suave sabor férreo.

 

Mingyu se alejó acariciando una última vez su mejilla, le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimientos antes de salir dejándolo solo, entonces Wonwoo bajó su mirada notando que aún mantenía una erección notable, suspiró con pena sentándose en la silla nuevamente.

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?- se preguntó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, teniendo flashazos de los experimentos realizados en él asustándolo.

 

 

Minghao estaba manejando el auto mientras Mingyu buscaba el rastro de aroma de sus compañeros, la zona era poco concurrida y la carretera era algo peligrosa con grandes barrancos y lodazales cada pocos metros.

 

\- ¿Qué haremos cuando los encontremos?- preguntó el chino sin despegar su vista del camino, oyendo el suave suspiro del alfa.

 

-Lo que sea necesario, si no logro llevarlos con vida de vuelta a la manada me estaría arriesgando a un golpe de poder, hay demasiados alfas que les gustaría liderar la manada.

 

No comentaron nada por un par de minutos más antes de que Mingyu elevara su mano, haciendo que Minghao frenara de golpe, esperando indicaciones de que hacer.

 

-Están cerca, pero huele demasiado a chupasangres, están bien custodiados- murmuró abriendo sus ojos viendo una entrada oculta entre los pinos y la terracería- sería más seguro ir a pie, el auto llamará demasiado la atención y si queremos traerlos vivos, debemos ser precavidos.

 

Ocultaron el auto entre unos matorrales, antes de comenzar a caminar entre los árboles, mientras seguían el rastro que habían tratado de camuflajear.

 

-Son muy inteligentes- aduló Minghao tallando su nariz, pues a pesar de su naturaleza Beta, su sentido del aroma era incluso superior al de algunos alfas de su manada- utilizaron sangre de unicornio y sirenas para camuflajear el aroma.

 

\- No tanto como deberían- murmuró Mingyu parando sus pasos, viendo la edificación a unos metros de ellos, fuertemente custodiada por humanos armados- ¿Quién se fiaría de los humanos para custodiar su laboratorio?- preguntó desconfiado.

 

\- Tal vez así sea más sencillo mantener sus bancos de sangre- reflexionó Minghao viendo como una camioneta salía - ¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó volteando a ver a su alfa.

 

\- Necesitamos esperar al cambio de guardia, será el mejor momento para adentrarnos- dijo Mingyu transformando parcialmente su cara, dejando sus orejas moverse con libertad- No puedo oírlos, aunque los pasos suaves de los vampiros resuenan bastante.

 

 

Seungcheol gruñó por lo bajo cuando Jun entró en su oficina sin anunciarse, dejando de lado la taza con sangre que había estado bebiendo.

 

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó viendo al chino rodar sus ojos antes de entregarle un par de hojas, las cuales tomó comenzando a leer frunciendo su ceño cada pocos párrafos.

 

\- ¿Por qué tomaron a los lobos también?- preguntó viendo los ojos del otro.

 

\- Al parecer el cachorro es la pareja destinada de Jisoo, si no lo llevábamos también tendríamos más complicaciones- justificó antes de sonreír mostrando sus colmillos- ellos también pueden ayudarle a Jihoon con sus experimentos.

 

\- ¿Encontraron algún rastro de Wonwoo?- cuestionó dejado las hojas de lado tomando nuevamente su taza.

 

\- Ese es el problema, no hay rastro alguno de él, es como si su aroma hubiese desaparecido, aunque creo que recientemente el Alfa nuevo tomó el puesto, pues todo olía a él.

 

Seungcheol asintió bebiendo un largo trago, antes de pararse alisando su traje.

 

\- Vamos al laboratorio, necesito hablar con Jihoon- dijo siendo rápidamente seguido por su segundo al mando al llegar al laboratorio se encontraron con un completo desastre, la mayoría de sus guardias estaban gravemente heridos, los que no lo estaban, se encontraban ayudando a los vampiros lastimados, mientras Soonyoung buscaba enloquecido entre los cuerpos y las habitaciones rastro alguno de su pareja.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Seungcheol con un nudo en su garganta.

 

\- ¡Nos atacaron!- siseó Soonyoung con los ojos cambiando a un rojo oscuro como sangre- Se llevaron a Jisoo, los estúpidos lobos y a Jihoon.

 

-Tranquilo Soonyoung, no pueden haber ido demasiado lejos- dijo Seungcheol antes de sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho- ¿Dónde está Jeonghan?- preguntó frunciendo su ceño, aquel dolor no era normal.

 

\- Se suponía que estaba en el laboratorio de la mansión- dijo Jun tomando su teléfono para llamar y confirmar aquello.

 

Seungcheol respiró hondo encontrando en el aire el suave aroma de su pareja preocupándolo, sabía que Jeonghan era fuerte y podía cuidarse solo, pero tampoco haría algo estúpido que pusiera en peligro a sus amigos.

 

-No está en la mansión, al parecer salió hacia acá junto a Jihoon.

 

\- Es hora de hablar de frente con el nuevo Alfa- gruñó Seungcheol viendo los pisos teñidos de sangre- limpien este desastre- ordenó a otros vampiros que no estaban débiles.

 

 

Al memento en que se hizo el cambio de guardia Minghao y Mingyu entraron escabulléndose dentro, encontrándose con un montón de pasillos, tomaron el que olía menos a vampiros yendo a dar a las jaulas donde había cambia formas y otras creaturas mágicas, ambos se vieron y abrieron a la fuerza cada jaula dejándolos libres, necesitaban esa distracción para llegar a sus amigos y rescatarlos.

 

Rápidamente las alarmas sonaron, y todo se volvió un caos, Mingyu y Minghao corrían por los pasillos en búsqueda de sus amigos, deteniéndose en una puerta blindada, la cual se abrió cuando la energía de vio interrumpida, probablemente gracias a las gárgolas absorbiendo toda la energía para volar.

 

Dentro de la habitación estaban Seokmin y Chan sedados, mientras dos vampiros sostenían agujas con pruebas de sus sangres, se vieron un segundo antes de que Mingyu y Minghao entraran derrumbándolos.

 

\- Quítate lobo estúpido- gruñó Jihoon furioso, su cuerpo aún estaba débil por su celo y no había consumido sangre alguna en las últimas 24 horas, por lo que fácilmente fue noqueado por Minghao, mientras que Mingyu luchaba por controlar a Jeonghan quien más fuerte que Jihoon estaba dando pelea.

 

\- ¿Por qué se los han llevado?- exigió saber Mingyu en tono fuerte y autoritario.

 

Jeonghan únicamente sonrió malévolamente antes de sacar sus colmillos y morder el cuello ajeno alejándose sin beber la sangre haciendo enfurecer a Mingyu quien de un golpe lo noqueó.

 

\- Maldito chupasangre- gruñó el alfa parándose, siendo rápidamente auxiliado por Minghao, con un vendaje provisional tomaron los cuatro cuerpos y huyeron en medio del caos que aún reinaba en los pasillos.

 

El camino de regreso a la mansión no fue muy largo aunque si sumamente tenso, Mingyu comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, las mordidas de los pura sangre podían llegar a ser mortales para los cambia formas.

 

\- Debería matarlo- siseó cerrando sus ojos, presionando las vendas sobre su herida que seguía sangrando.

 

\- ¿A caso quieres desatar una guerra?- preguntó Minghao si verlo acelerando más- Seungcheol te cazaría a ti y a toda la manada, probablemente te mate al final después de dejar seco a Wonwoo.

 

\- Wonwoo es demasiado fuerte para ser atrapado ahora que sabe su verdadera naturaleza- dijo sonriendo un poco- lucharía hasta su ultimo respiro.

 

\- Tu no vayas a dar tu último jodido respiro- susurró parando el auto- no quiero explicarle a tu pareja que moriste por imbécil.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primera incursión con estas parejas y en este revoltijo de temáticas, espero que les guste~


End file.
